Technical Field
Embodiments described herein are related to electronic devices in a music monitor system for mixing music channels for a musician participating in the performance of the music.
Description of the Related Art
When performing live music, the musicians in a band generally need to be able to hear the music they are producing. In an amplified music environment such as a concert hall, the music is being projected to the audience from an area generally in front of the musicians (and possibly to either side), which prevents the musicians from hearing the music effectively.
Typical music monitors include one of two types: fixed mixers that are connected to speakers in front of the musicians and facing the musicians, or fixed mixers connected to a wired earphone. In either case, the musician's ability to move about the stage is restricted by needing to remain near the musician's speaker or mixer.
Furthermore, the musician may need to adjust the mix of channels that the musician is monitoring during the performance. The musician may desire different mixes based on the instruments involved in a given piece, the type of music, etc. Adjusting the mix is often performed by a sound engineer off stage, which requires communication between the musician and the engineer. Even simple changes may be error prone due to the difficulty in communicating back and forth between the musician and the engineer during the show. Alternatively, if the musician has direct control of his/her mix, the complexities of the mixer and modifying during a performance may overwhelm the musician, leading to a suboptimal mix that might even affect the performance.